This invention pertains to the art of carrier assemblies, and more particularly to a backpack type assembly.
The invention is particularly applicable to carrying a compound bow with or without a side mount arrow quiver, or firearm, or for use in conjunction with a portable tree stand, as utilized by hunters and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and may be advantageously employed in other environments and applications.
For purposes of this discussion, the term "weapon" will hereinafter refer to compound bows, shotguns, rifles, or other firearms unless a particular one of these members is specifically being discussed. Heretofore, game hunters have generally carried their weapons in hand sometimes sizable distances as they traverse fields, underbrush, etc. in an effort to find or reach desirable hunting locations. Often times, the terrain is difficult and at times these traversings are made in the twilight hours. Thus, hunters normally walk through the terrain with the breech of their shotguns open and unloaded in an effort to limit potential danger from accidental discharge of the gun due to an accidental mishap such as tripping and falling. Nevertheless, at least one hand or arm is required for carrying the weapon. This can become tiring and quite tedious, especially when traveling to and from and when hunting in remote areas. The ivention allows both hands and arms to be free in the traversing phase, thereby reducing the chance of tripping or falling. Fatigue becomes a reduced factor since the weapon is carried on the back.
Additionally, some hunters employ a portable tree stand to provide an advantageous, elevated vantage point for hunting. Although the tree stand can be carried by hand, it is also well known to strap the tree stand on a hunter's back to facilitate hiking over great distances. Nevertheless, the hunter still retains his weapon in one hand. Upon reaching the selected location, the hunter climbs the tree and securely mounts the tree stand for later use. A hunter will typically tie one end of a rope around the weapon and climb the tree without the weapon. From his elevated position, the weapon is pulled up to the tree stand and he settles in for the hunt. As can be expected, the weapon sometimes becomes entangled in the underbrush, thus requiring further effort to become prepared.
After a successful day in the field, a deer hunter normally guts the deer at the site of the kill. As indicated above, this is often in a remote area which necessitates dragging of the carcass over a great distance. A solitary hunter must then decide between leaving his tagged deer or his weapon behind while the other is taken back to camp. A second trip is then required to retrieve the remaining element. Thus, it is apparent, that a great need exits for transporting bows, guns, and the like in a safe manner to provide freedom of movement to both of a hunter's hands and arms.
The subject invention is deemed to meet these needs in a manner that overcomes the above-noted problems and others in a simple, economical manner.